Rewrite A New Fate
by FlamingMarsmellow aka Mreader
Summary: The hooded figure stretched out its hands to Xemnas imploringly. "I cannot stay long, so please listen carefully. You must follow my advice or Organization XIII will be annihilated." What should have happened in KH2. Time Travel.


The of the story will be centered on Organization XIII. Sora is in it, of course, but I try to stay with the Organization's side of the story. purpose

Hello, eveybody. The start is weird-ish, so bear with me at least to the end of the first chapter. ^-^

I wish I owned Kingdom Hearts.. but alas, I do not. ;-; 

"Hey, Wait!" Sora called out to the figure walking towards the portal.

Larxene sighed. 'Kids are SO irritating' She grumbled to herself. She reluctantly turned back to the kid, the portal closing behind her.

"What is it?" 'Brat.'

"Master Sid warned us about you! You've been lying to us! You're Nobodies!" Sora waved his arms to emphasize his point.

Larxene twitched, faintly irritated.

"Your point, kid?"

Sora glared distrustfully.

"So you were LYING to us! You guys don't even HAVE hearts! You barely even exist."

Her eye twitched as she fought her irrational urge to turn the Hero of the Keyblade into a pincushion. All Organization XII members greatly disliked being told those facts...even if they were true.

"TRUE, WE ARE NOBODIES..." She ground out.

Sora's eyes widened, Keyblade materializing.

Larxene caught herself. 'Remember what the Superior said.' She reminded herself, hands unclenching. Her weapons, half materialized, dissolved once more. 'We must not antagonize the brat.'

"Calm down, Hero. " She mock pouted, batting her eyelashes. "I'm not going to hurt you."

She sighed, looking disappointedly off into the distance.

"We really are on your side, you know." Larxene glanced back to Sora, relaxed.

Sora blinked slowly, Keyblade lowering.

"But... you're Nobodies... you don't even feel... why would you help us?" He frowned.

Larxene laughed.

"We're benefiting too."

She disappeared, teleporting right up to Sora. He started, stepping backwards as Larxene stretched out a hand to ghost the Keyblade's surface.

"This weapon of yours. " She murmured. "Do you know what it does to the Heartless you slay?"

Sora stumbled backwards to a safe distance, glaring once more. "They disappear!" He shouted.

Larxene shook her head in mock disappointment, tsking.

"Na, ah ah~! They go on to have a different purpose."

She smirked, internaly striking a victory pose. 'HA! Axel owes me 5 monies! Really, thinking this twerp would connect the dots on his own? He puts too much faith in this boy.'

"Roxas' Somebody my ass. Even that brat isn't this stupid."

Sora shook his head, confused. "They... have a greater purpose...?" He muttered wonderingly. "What purpose? And who's Roxas?" Sora ran over her last few sentences in his mind. "...Hey, Are you calling me stupid?" Sora was yelling again by this point, angry and confused as hell.

Larxene blinked. "Oops, was that last part out loud?" She struck a cute embarrassed pose. "Don't mind that... Anywayyys~, the Heartless release their hearts to form the doorway to Kingdom Hearts."

She brought up one hand, tilting her head to the side as she explained. "When you finally finish destroying all the Heartless, (with our help, of course), the doorway will be complete and we, the Organization, can slip through to retrieve our hearts."

"But then you might take control of Kingdom Hearts and destroy the worlds! I won't let you do that!" Sora went into fighting stance.

"I told you, Kid." She shrugged. "We want our hearts back. _Just_ our hearts. Besides, the Superior says it's impossible to control Kingdom Hearts. Too much power. We aren't fools enough to try." She blinked, looking around.

"Well, there don't seem to be anymore heartless here, so I'm off. See ya, Hero." She winked as a corridor of darkness rose up and engulfed her.

"Wait!" Sora called out, too late. He frowned.

"...Can I really trust these guys?" He muttered to himself, confused.

"Those Organization XII members do seem kinda shady, Huyk." Goofy shook his head, also confused.

"Aww, Forget them!" Daffy shook his staff. "Let's just get to the next world."

Sora brightened up. "Ok!"

**Many Weeks Earlier**

Xemnas looked over the balcony to the small, glowing Kingdom Hearts.

Sensing a movement, he whirled around, tense. Beside him a figure dressed in the Organization XIII uniform appeared. The reason for Xemnas' caution?

There was no Organization member with that build.

The hooded figure stretched out its hands to Xemnas imploringly. "I cannot stay long, so please listen carefully. You must follow my advice or Organization XIII will be annihilated."

Xemnas frowned suspiciously.

"Is that a threat?" He inquired dangerously, hands outstretched and ready to summon his weapons.

"No." The Figure spoke matter-of-factly, no emotion in its voice whatsoever. "I come from the future. I was weak then, unable to do more than watch. I have seen all 13 members die." The figure paused, showing hesitance for the first time. "Would those memories be sufficiant proof?

Xemnas crossed his arms. "Show me." He commanded.

The figure dipped it's head respectfully, throwing a card at Xemnas.

Xemnas swiftly caught it. He gasped, clutching his head as the images rushed past his eyes.

_Vexen, back arched in silent scream as he painfully vanished._

_Lexaeus, turning slowly to speak to someone behind him, a regretful look on his disappearing face._

_Larxene crying out in denial, doubling over as she disintegrated._

_Zexion pulling uselessly at the hand holding him in the air as his existence was forcefully drained from him._

_Marluxia angrily forcing his hand forward as if to grab something, anything, to postpone his demise._

_Roxas looking up at a giant white dome, a sad, jealous look on his face as he faded._

_Xaldin crying out in pain, back arched as he vanished._

_Demyx falling to his knees, a strangled cross between a scream and a sob echoing after his departure._

_Axel making a stubborn, determined frown as he lay there, disintegrating. He raises one trembling arm to summon a dark portal before fading completely._

_Xigbar slumped over on one knee, a strange almost-grin on his face, as though he had just heard an incredibly ironic joke. Gone in an instant._

_Luxord down on one knee, head bowed as he became engulfed in his disappearing essence._

_Saix slowly hobbling towards Kingdom Hearts, hand outstretched, despairingly asking where his heart is, cruelly turned to nothing._

_Xemnas himself, hand also outstretched, a grimace on his face. Even as the smoke of disintegration engulfed him, he lowered his arm in defeat, staring ahead with strange emotion on his face._

The current Xemnas opened his eyes. He was haunted by the look of regret and defeat that had appeared on his other self's face.

"Impossible." He stated. "How could you have seen these things?"

The figure bowed again.

"I was once a Dusk." It murmured. "The temporary leak in Kingdom Hearts gave me the strength to become a true Nobody, returning my memories and giving me an ability over time. But I also remembered the things that I witnessed while in your service."

Xemnas thought this over before nodding. He knew when someone was lying. It was obvious to a Nobody such as himself. And this figure was clearly not. "Very Well, I shall believe you." He stated warily.

The figure straightened a little.

"Many thanks." It said calmly. "Now listen carefully. There are two things you must do. First, you must halt your plans at Castle Oblivion. If you tamper with Sora's memories, you will lose a valuable ally, and receive a dangerous adversary in return. Marluxia is the mastermind traitor. Deal with that how you wish. But do not tamper with Sora's memories."

The figure paused for a moment to let Xemnas absorb what it said. After seeing him nod, it continued.

" The second thing is the most vital. You must have Sora believe you're on his side. If he believes you to be the enemy, you will be annihilated."

Xemnas frowned, remembering his other's demise.

"How can I accomplish my goal, if I am to ally with the Keyblade Master?" He countered.

"Just aid him as you do with Roxas. Eventually, when he directly asks you, tell him your purpose. Explain that you need only slip inside the doorway to accomplish your goal."

"He will oppose us."

"Just continue to aid him. He will eventually see you are doing more good than harm." The figure's form flickered. "It is important that you make him believe that you are not a threat to be destroyed. Lie about nothing, but do not show your cold side to him. He would not understand. If at the end he still remains unconvinced, you will at least have all your members existing to force your way in."

The figure's image faded, flickering more.

"My time is up. This trip shall cost me my existence. Remember what I said."

Xemnas tilted his head to the side, confused.

"Why did you help us?" He asked.

The figure bowed slowly, disintegrating.

"Because...we are the same..."

It brought a disintegrating hand to its shadowed face.

"...and because...no one deserves this."

Then it was gone.

**Afternote:**

I know, I know... It's really short. The next chapter will be longer. I just really wanted to get a story out there that actually changes Organization XIII's fates. I keep thinking "No! do this!" or "Axel! Stop him! Noooo!" Arghll. -

Anyways, The majority of the story will be centered on Organization XIII. Sora is still in it, of course, but I try to stay with the Organization's side of the story. Also, Pairings are... well, No really gushy romance in this one. I'm basically rewriting the KH2 script to my liking :P so Only the usual stuff will show up.

Thats pretty much it... Oh yes! Please, no flaming. I appreciate constructive critisism, but really, what's the point of yelling at someone? They didn't offend you on purpose. XP Also I anyone knows other stories that change Organization XIII members' fates, please please PLEASE pm me the link or leave it in a review. I'm desperate here!

Ok then, hope you enjoyed my Chapter! ^-^ Review please, so I know I haven't sent the chapter out into the empty space of the internet.


End file.
